Gundam Wing Renaissance
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: The year was AC 580. Two years before, peace had been shattered through the death of Angela Kathari. Now Oz must pay at the hands of more than the new Gundam Pilots.
1. The Legend Never Dies

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian:** Hey everyone, I will be updating this sporadically, at the latest once a month. This is my first straight GW fanfic, so give me a chance! And today I shall decide which of the guys is my buddy in skits!

**Everyone:** ……

**ImperialGuardian:** What? I can't have fun, if I don't talk with one of the guys each time to tell the audience the disclaimer!

**Wufei:** This is an injustice. A woman is writing a fanfiction of us five men.

**Duo:** (starts laughing) Wu-man! You're a riot!

**Wufei:** What are you talking about?

**Heero:** …

**Trowa:** Did you read the summary?

**Wufei:** No, I refused to read it on the grounds that ImperialGuardian09 is a woman. (Duo is laughing uncontrollably) SHUT UP!

**Quatre:** Well, Wufei, this story is set AC 580, long after our time.

**Wufei:** WHAT?

**ImperialGuardian:** I don't own Gundam Wing, so get over it.

_

* * *

_**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**CHAPTER 1: The Legend Never Dies**

_It's as old as time itself, this curse of mine… years ago, there was a group of men… they had fought back against an army thousands of times their size, and won. Now, in a time when war is imminent, we could only hope for their return... or at least, the spirits of what they used to be…_

_

* * *

A.C. 578_

Dear Diary,

Operation Meteor… that was their original mission, wasn't it? It brought the ancient Gundams to Earth and caused a panic. Now before you ask, to this day no one knows the original intent of this group, although it was rumored they were to be heroes of a great massacre. Well, today was an anniversary of that fateful flight. The Mars Colony was holding the largest banquet known to man in honor of the Gundams' efforts for peace, and to honor the death of Heero Yuy, a great pacifist in the early days.

Now being invited to this banquet, however noble, was a matter of status. Of course I was going, seeing as my father was a wealthy man and he was very into the ladies. Mom died a few years back, and since then all he could think about was women. From the celebrities to the nursemaids. It really bothered me to no end. Yet, there was this one woman he was interested in for awhile I would have gladly accepted. Her name was—

"Angela Kathari!" the master of ceremonies shouted. We all looked up to the front, where a woman in a stunning silver gown stood elegantly. Her sandy blond hair fell to her middle back, and her comforting smile warmed the entire room. Yet just as quickly as she tried to speak, a bullet was shot from the crowd, and struck her down, the dream she stood for, dead.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream, and I sure as hell couldn't run. Angela Kathari was dead, and even more distressing, my father held the gun.

"Long live the name of Oz!" he shouted, and then aimed the gun to his head, and—he fell. Down to the floor. I mean, he wasn't moving. Everything fell in an instant. I looked up to the dead woman on the stage. It was Angela Kathari. Yet on the ground in front of me was my father, holding a smoking gun. How could this happen? Why did this happen? The master of ceremonies, who had long run off, came back with law enforcement, who all held armed weapons. They seiged the empty colony ballroom, and were awestruck at what lay before them. The most wonderful woman known to man was dead, and the man responsible, was my father, who now lay on the ground. In fact, I remember sitting near him. I remember crying, but I can't remember why. My legs were gone, and so was my hero.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

_

* * *

A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

Oz came back. I mean, they really came back. They're here. They've grown back into the same terror they once were. I have heard rumors though. I've heard that a new group is coming. I've heard that they will come down from the colonies to here and Earth. That Oz will pay for what they've done to Angela Kathari. I sure hope they do.

By the way, I've inherited my father's estate now. Everything belongs to me. The company, the wealth, and now a notorious history all belong to Miss Angela Totgarten.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

_

* * *

Day 1_

Command Log

Operation Meteor had commenced, and all was successful. I was one of five to launch, but I am the only one here on Mars at the time. I am to destroy the base here and then proceed to Earth.

There was this woman who reminded me of a glass doll. She stood at the cliff. She seemed ready to jump. Yet she didn't. She just looked to me. To who I was. Staring at the Gundam's eyes, her posture looked cold, unforgiving, and heartless, yet there was a warmth in her face that erased all that. Her face smiled, was radiant, and welcoming. I thought for a moment of killing her. There was a time that I would have thoughtlessly killed her. Instead, I found myself exiting and walking to her.

"What brings you to the Dead Garden fierce warrior?" she asked. I should have known.

"I was told to come here for supplies."

"You have come to the right place. Please, follow me," she said. She was my welcoming committee—the glass doll. I got back inside and walked very slowly after her. A human taking steps with a Gundam on Mars… what a thought. Ahead, a hangar opened up. She gestured me to move first, and I stepped onto a risen platform. The Gundam sunk into the depths of Mars, in a hangar that was similar to one I had encountered on the ES colonies. It seemed made for mobile suit repairs.

"Welcome to the Dead Garden," the glass doll said warmly. "Now if you could please give us your codename we will gladly begin the repairs."

"Quatre," I said. There was a sigh of relief from the glass doll. She seemed almost happy.

"Well then Quatre. Let's get you ready for war," she responded, almost in too pleasant a manner.

As the day drew to a close, I kept thinking that there was something familiar about that glass doll of a woman. Something I'd seen somewhere before.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log

I am the Grim Reaper baby! It's almost foolish, how much money they spend on this fine weaponry and I get to destroy it! They should have known. Start a war up again and we'd be a-coming! Oh yeah! I love this job!

On a more serious note, I totally trashed my landing objective. They never stood a chance. You would think they would learn. Oh well. Another day, another mass destruction.

Duo

* * *

Mission Log

Landing was a success. Target was destroyed. Data was gathered.

Heero

* * *

Command Log

I've come to the Dead Garden after Quatre. I thought he was aware of my arrival, but instead was quite shocked to see me. I then reminded him we were to do the first mission together. He was quite happy to hear it. He kept mentioning a woman who reminded him of a glass doll. I think he was referring to whom they called the Gatekeeper. Her face did remind me of a glass doll. He even went so far as to ask if I knew her name. I simply told him that I was sure it was Gatekeeper of the Dead Garden—that she had no name otherwise, much like the man whose name I took.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log

Here is where I belong. On this battlefield. Destroying my enemy and making them all pay. That is my ultimate goal.

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary,

I love my new school here on Mars. It is filled with so many people and they are all so happy! Except for this one girl. She reminds me of a porcelain doll. Her face is always the same, haunting the halls with her eloquent presence. Her name is Miss Angela Totgarten, daughter of the man who killed Angela Kathari. Although the man had shot himself, no charges were pressed against the daughter, who to this day lives in her great Totgarten estate, alone. Her father had given her everything, and a long apology note to boot on his will. It's amazing what you can find out roaming the halls. No one dares to approach her, for her name seems to bring ill-will to any who associate with it. Well, I am surprised such a rumor like that started, seeing as simply being in the same school associates one with ill-will.

I will not let this continue. Tomorrow, I will talk to her, and introduce myself properly. I cannot imagine how any harm can come of something like that. In all honesty, I do not see how being even associated is a bad thing. She seems like a nice person. Like I said, I will talk to her tomorrow. I'll show them all that it's all in their heads.

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

* * *

Every waking moment, she felt dead. Every time she wanted to run away, she would hold her ground. This was the girl of your blond-haired nightmares. This porcelain doll named Angela Totgarten. With each step of her slender frame, someone would cry. With each breath from her pallid lips, a plant somewhere died. It was her lack of facial expression that gave off the impression of a living porcelain doll. This girl with amber eyes lived off the life of others, cursed to a wretched existence of solitude. Until today.

Relena walked through the terrified hallway of girls, and stepped into the untouchable space within where Angela Totgarten walked. Time froze, and girls swooned at the sight of Relena's departure from their world to Angela's. Angela stopped moving, and looked at Relena.

"Hello. My name is Relena Altroost. It is an honor to meet you," she said, curtsying.

"Hello Relena Altroost. I am Angela Totgarten. It is also an honor to meet you," Angela replied, her immobile face suddenly moving. The crowd stopped now, hearing this voice for the first time it seemed.

"We have the next class together. Would you like to sit with me?" Relena offered, as the crowd's perfect complexions all fell to a ghastly white. This girl, they decided, was doomed to die, or at least was asking for her death.

"Certainly," Angela replied. A gasp finally came from the crowd. Angela and Relena walked down the hall. There was a deafening silence, as the porcelain doll received her first real friend in a long time.

"I can't believe it," one girl whispered. "She just—like—walked up to her. She went right into the zone of evil, and is still there, and hasn't been shot or anything."

"Either she's a good luck charm reincarnated, or she just signed a death wish," another whispered.

"I give her three days," one more bet to her nearest friends.

Meanwhile, ahead, Relena and Angela walked along.

"Why?" Angela asked her.

"Why what?" Relena asked.

"Never mind."

"Did you study the terms last night?" Relena asked now.

"Not really. The professor isn't one to give out terms and then give a quiz the next day," Angela admitted sheepishly.

"I thought he did," Relena said, looking down and blushing. "That's why I studied for three hours."

Angela, the porcelain doll, laughed. "That's a ridiculously long time to study Miss Relena."

"Please, just call me Relena. We're equals you know."

Angela stopped now, as Relena turned to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's been a while since anyone has said that," Angela replied, her face emotionless, but a tear showed up at the doll's cheek. "You must have a heart of gold Relena."

"Nonsense!" Relena replied, as the two continued their walk. Angela smiled inwardly, for she had finally met an angel in disguise.

* * *

"Dead Garden," he mused. This platinum blond boy, who called himself Quatre, was sitting in his private room underneath the star projector, trying to solve the mystery of his temporary home. His deep blue eyes stared at each constellation, as if he were trying to analyze them, when his mind was elsewhere. A knock came on the door, as another boy, the one called Trowa, stepped in.

"Are you still trying to figure her out?" he asked, an impish smile on his face. "It's a waste of time."

"It makes me wonder," Quatre said, looking at the soothing holographic stars around him. "Why would she be here if she weren't important somehow? I'm sure the doctors wouldn't include her unintentionally."

"It's a waste of time," Trowa repeated. "Have you even thought about our mission?"

"Yes," Quatre said, pulling out a map. "I've mapped out the area around the base we're going after. However, it's a risky operation. They've hidden it near a popular preparatory academy. If we want to get a good look at the inside, we're going to have to get close to that area through the school."

A sigh escaped Quatre's lips, as Trowa gave him a strange look.

"What's up?"

"Well, it seems that the academy is an all girls' school."

"AW HELL NO!" Trowa cried, his emerald eyes widening in fear. "I AM NOT CROSS-DRESSING! I AIN'T DOING IT!"

"I thought that would be your response," Quatre said smugly. "That's why I was wondering if Ms. Doll could help us out."

"You didn't stop to think this through, did you? She would stand out almost immediately amongst any group of giddy girls," Trowa said, calming down as he smoothed his short dusty brown hair, and leaned against a wall.

"I know," Quatre replied. "But she's the only girl around here, if you hadn't noticed."

The two boys sat there, both pondering how this mission would work out. If they didn't get the plans, then they couldn't get into the base properly. Going in blind _was not _an option. In fact, anything short of cross-dressing didn't seem to be available to them. This mission was a lot harder than they thought it would be.

* * *

"Mission this, mission that," the boy who called himself Heero sighed. "That's all those damn doctors care about, are those stupid missions."

His printer rolled out about twenty pages worth of papers, as he sighed, flipping tenderly through, his violet eyes scanning each page. His mind wandered back to basic training. Sure, they trained him to be a bad-to-the-core Gundam Pilot, in honor of the person he now paraded around as, but there was someone from there whose image alone was enough to make him smile. A girl with flowing brown hair and stunning blue eyes. As he reached the last page, he knew those thoughts, unfortunately, would have to wait.

"Another solo mission? Bastards," Heero sighed. The poor ill-fated lad ran out the door almost immediately after that, leaving his giant portfolio of paperwork on his desk.

* * *

She and her braid tore through the shopping plaza like death itself was on her heels. Behind her was an enraged shop owner, one who she had given just a bit too much advice.

"COME BACK HERE YOU INGRATE!"

Needless to say she wasn't stopping for anything. As soon as she was certain she was out of the city limits, she looked back to that small town, and then started to laugh.

"Oh baby, that was priceless!" she, the girl codenamed Duo, laughed. "He had no sense of style! No grace! I, the Grim Reaper, merely tried to set him up!"

Duo looked back one more time at the small town, as her watch started beeping, and explosions were seen in the distance.

"I get mission specs and bombs go off—now that must be an omen of success!"

She watched with her blue eyes as her watch's holographic projector started running down an operation, as she yawned near the end.

"Boring!" Duo cried at last. "I have to go find out who caused that explosion? Aw, come on! You can give the Grim Reaper a better task than this! That's it! Missions specs with explosions are an omen of a crappy mission!"

* * *

"They say destroy the target at my discretion," she whispered. "But then they go around and tell me I went too far! This is injustice I say!"

The girl who was codenamed Wufei sat cross-legged on the floor. Sure he had cleared out a base by just blowing everything up, as her mission had required, but apparently the doctors had miscalculated what she was destroying.

"And to top it all I have a MASCULINE codename? Who the hell came up with this idea anyhow?"

As she stared with her dark eyes at the floorboard ten feet away from her, she wondered what was going to happen next. She only had blown up the base with about two dozen well placed explosives! They certainly were going to be more specific next time. Whether or not she would be punished, that concerned her. Why would they put this out on her? Why would they get at her for doing her job? Her holograph-phone rang. She let it go to the answering machine.

"Wufei, you are not to be punished for your brash behavior, however, we will remind you to avoid in participating in such dangerous behavior in the future. Your next mission is to research the Totgarten legacy."

She stared at the hologram, the woman whose face she hated more than the men in the world.

"A dummy mission? Forget that!" Wufei cried, outraged. "No punishment my ass."

Wufei pouted hopelessly, now reaching for her latest copy of _Justice Weekly_. She read the name of the editor, and sighed in a scary way, her soft black locks falling in front of her face. Then, brushing the hair away from her face and opening the magazine, she began to read.

* * *

Author's Note

**Duo:** Grim Reaper huh? Sounds like my kind of gal.

**Trowa, Heero, Quatre:** … … …

**Wufei:** (outraged) INJUSTICE! I refuse to be portrayed in the future by a WOMAN!

**Wufei:** HOW DARE YOU HAVE THAT MASCULINE A NAME!

**Wufei:** At least it's my real name you honorless wench!

**Wufei:** Don't you dare reference me in the same sentence with the word honorless, you justiceless fool!

**Wufei:** Don't you DARE use justice like you know the meaning of the word!

**Wufei:** I know it better than you. ;)

**Wufei:** WOMAN!

**Wufei:** MAN! (fight continues)

**Else:** … … … (punches and kicks flying) …

**ImperialGuardian:** Well, that went better than I thought. (Wufei is fighting with Wufei over the honor of the rug beneath them) Anyhow, I still haven't decided who's going to be my buddy in skits.

**Heero:** Use Duo. He'll complain less.

**Duo:** Harsh. At least I don't have drooling fan girls that are waiting outside this room for me.

**Trowa:** Actually, yes you do.

**Duo:** …? OH NO! Call my bodyguard! I ain't going near any fan girls! (Heero cracks a smile) WHAT ARE YOU SO CHUMMY ABOUT?

**Quatre:** You didn't realize you have such a wide fan base Duo?

**Duo:** …

**Heero:** Don't ask the idiot intelligent questions.

**ImperialGuardian:** Oh man, I can't decide!

**Trowa:** Use Heero.

**ImperialGuardian:** Yes, the almighty Trowa has spoken! (everyone freezes)

**Else:** … … …

**ImperialGuardian:** I have decided!

**Else:** DECIDED WHAT?

**ImperialGuardian:** I've picked my buddy in skits! (group takes a step back) I have decided, that…

**Else:** … … … Go on…

**ImperialGuardian:** Duo is not my buddy in skits. (Duo cheers and dances around room) … Quatre is not my buddy in skits. I'm sure we'd all get along just fine.

**Quatre:** Thank you for the compliment. But does this mean you want someone who would argue with you?

**ImperialGuardian:** Sorta…I want them to have points to argue with me without sounding stupid... it's no fun otherwise… so I choose He—(a loud cock of a gun in heard as Heero gives her a stare that could kill)—um, then again, I fear for my life, so Trowa and Wufei it is!

**Trowa, Wufei, Wufei:** WHAT?

**ImperialGuardian:** I can't just choose one. Well, later! And by the way, please review! I'd like to know how I can improve. Thanks!


	2. A Scene

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian:** So as you know, I don't own Gundam Wing, but if they give me the chance I ain't backing down!

**Wufei:** WHY?

**ImperialGuardian:** I see Wufei in a purple polka-dotted dress…(laughs maniacially)

**Trowa:** Question?

**ImperialGuardian:** Answer.

**Trowa:** (sighing) Why me and Wufei?

**ImperialGuardian:** Because I don't want to die!

**Trowa, Wufei:** … … …

**ImperialGuardian:** Just because you aren't afraid of Heero's gun doesn't mean I'm not!

**Wufei:** This is injustice. I refuse to read this work, or be your—_buddy_—in skits.

**ImperialGuardian:** (puppy-dog eyes) Oh please?

**Trowa:** You didn't ask permission before, why now?

**ImperialGuardian:** Once again Trowa, you prove the ultimate truth. I only ask because he has no choice but to say yes!

**Wufei:** No.

**ImperialGuardian:** (tears in eyes) WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Trowa:** (holding his ears) Say yes before she kills us both!

**Wufei:** I'll kill her first! (starts to move, but can't take his hands from his ears without suffering severe pain) ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT!

**ImperialGuardian:** (suddenly bright and cheery) Hooray!

**Trowa:** Somehow, I think that was planned.

**ImperialGuardian:** And I'd be lying if I said it wasn't!

**Wufei:** Hey Trowa, do you want to give me a hand disposing the body? (Trowa smiles)

**ImperialGuardian:** I think I'll be leaving now. (runs off)

* * *

**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**CHAPTER 2: A Scene**

_The time, is A.C. 580. In a world where war is imminent, there is a new hope. Whether or not it's going to succeed, well, only time will tell. My curse is spreading out to the world, and I want to stop it. It must not continue. No one else should suffer my pain…_

_

* * *

A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

I've not heard or seen friendship in some time. This is a strange new event for me. In fact, I don't even think I've smiled since I'd seen Angela Kathari. This girl, Relena Altroost, I shall protect her as if she were the sister I never had. I will not let Angela's banquet be her fate. I absolutely refuse.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

* * *

_Day 2_

Command Log

Plop. That's the sound those files made as they hit the table. Ms. Doll, as I've dubbed her, has single-handedly produced the files we wanted about the base for our most recent target. I wanted to ask her how she got those files, or knew that we needed them, but I was too afraid. She seemed angry at something, at someone. I thought at first she had overheard Trowa's brutish outburst, but it seemed her anger was not with him, although I could be wrong. I truly did not know Ms. Doll, although it would seem that I best look into her identity further. I can't seem to shake the feeling I have seen her somewhere before. Also, it would seem that Trowa thinks nothing of the name "Dead Garden." Once again, I can't shake away the thought that I've heard it before. Ms. Doll got our information for us at least. I should be grateful, but I will repeat that I will look into the matter of her identity further.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log

Well, I guess it goes without saying that Heero is still a riot! I mean, the boy hardly says a word to me after I catch him, and yet he manages to blow up like fifty buildings with one switch! It's enough to make me laugh my head off! But seriously, no big deal. I completed the objective, so now I'm taking Heero with me to Mars, where we're supposed to meet up with this Zechs character. Don't know who they are, but I know they're there. First stop, the Dead Garden!

Duo

* * *

Mission Log

Objective completed. Taking an unexpected detour.

Heero

* * *

Command Log

THERE IS A GOD! I was spared from the humiliation that is cross-dressing today, as the Gatekeeper herself showed up with the papers that we needed for today's assignment. In fact, we accomplished it without any troubles in the least. Poor, poor fools.

I was a little surprised that the Gatekeeper of Dead Garden had the papers that we were looking for at that exact moment. It was almost like she knew what was to come. It makes me wonder who she really is, what she really does. I know that her job is definitely that of the Gatekeeper to this lavish estate and mobile suit hangar, but she must be of some other significance if she can know who we are and what our missions are before we do. Quatre has been curious of her from the start, but I doubt he holds the same curiosity of her now. I think I'll help him delve further into the matter, since I am a little more curious myself.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log

Angela Totgarten is the only heiress to the Totgarten Estate. A tragic incident of Angela Kathari's death was performed by her father, who then continued to commit suicide. I should have known a man was responsible. Anyhow, she continues to this day to live in the Totgarten Estate Manor on Mars, and goes to St. Maria's Preparatory Academy. There's the stupid basic information. I have the rest on file. That was a dummy mission if I ever saw one.

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary,

See, they fear only the shadows. I have had the most exhilarating day. Angela and I were best friends at first sight! I mean, she even shared some of her lunch with me! It was awesome! In class, we did our assignments together, and after school the both of us did our favorite thing together: strolling through a park, today it was Mars Colony Park A. It will always be the most beautiful place for a stroll, as long as I spend it with a friend. I asked her if she didn't mind strolling with me tomorrow, and she said it would be a wonderful idea! I am so happy to have broken the societal line placed around her.

However, she did seem rather sad, even though she smiled. There was something that was bothering her. I wanted to ask, but I figured that I shouldn't. It started after she had received a phone call from a friend. She looked hurt by whatever news they were sharing. Well, whoever it was, they hardly deserve the right of being her friend, making her sad like that—maybe that's a bit harsh. I guess I really don't believe that friends make friends sad. It's just how I am. Hopefully she'll be happier tomorrow.

On another note, I have yet to sign up for any activities at St. Maria's. They seemed to be lenient of it at first, but after lunch someone actually handed me a note from the headmistress. She was surprised to see that I wasn't on any of the activities lists. I think I'll join in horseback riding, or swimming, or maybe even fencing—okay, not fencing. I guess I really don't know what I want to do. Well, tomorrow is another day.

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

_**

* * *

She silently cursed her luck. By 10 AM tomorrow morning, her worst fear would come to pass. As she sat on the cliff, she heard someone wander up behind her, as the fragrance of cologne breezed by her.**_

"It's a little early. You're going to catch cold," Quatre said from behind her. She didn't move. "I made some tea, to thank you for those files from yesterday."

She couldn't help but smile. They really had found someone who matched the old news files of the legendary business tycoon Quatre Winner. He was the most considerate of a group of five men, who had saved the world. She was also sure, that he would have never convinced Trowa into sneaking into the all-girl's school. She refused to face him, as he stepped closer.

"Miss?" he asked, worried. She didn't move still. However, she decided now she could speak.

"I am fine. You needn't repay me for what little work I have done."

"You make it sound like that was not a worthy accomplishment," Quatre said warmly, now sitting beside her at the cliff's edge. She felt cornered suddenly, as she frowned.

"Isn't this view pretty?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"To watch the world from the edge, you think everything is beautiful."

"Huh?" Quatre asked. She now stood.

"But that beauty is a falsehood. Up close, this world is ugly, cold, and unfeeling. The closer to the edge you are, the prettier it becomes. Don't lose yourself in that fake beauty, Quatre."

And with that, she strode away from the cliff, leaving Quatre, as he stared out to the morning sun slowly rising to his left.

"She told you off?" Trowa asked, stepping up behind Quatre, who was still staring.

"Yes," Quatre sighed, getting to his feet. "It would seem that I was right when I thought there was more to her than a pretty face."

"But I was also right," Trowa said. "She sticks out like a sore thumb at school."

"So you found out about the school."

"The teachers a year ago had to literally put in restrictions in the rulebook to keep kids from messing with her. Her teachers said she was a wonderful student, and apparently she and her family have all gone through their school."

"That's sad."

"So did the doctors send a new mission yet?"

"They only said to prepare for guests. Something about limited rooms at the Dead Garden. I really don't know what they're talking about. That manor is enormous."

"Maybe they're talking about the hangar," Trowa suggested.

"You mean maybe they sent more Gundam Pilots out?" Quatre asked, as Trowa nodded. "I was under the impression they were trying to follow the ancient myth of the Gundams descent to Earth. However, there were five Gundams involved in that. Did they really have the supplies and funds for five?"

Trowa simply nodded, confused as his shorter blond compatriot was.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Relena asked her, her blue eyes filled with worry. Angela shook her head.

"It's nothing really," Angela said, turning away.

"Are you sure?" Relena pressed.

"Miss Relena, would you like to come to my manor tomorrow for midmorning tea? I have some guests coming in and I'm sure you'd love to meet them!" Angela said, smiling some as Relena's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's all right?" she asked. "Won't your mother object? I mean, I am just an ordinary citizen compared to you!"

"My mother has been dead for some time Miss Relena. Don't you worry about impressing anyone. With a heart like yours, I doubt there's much you couldn't do to impress anyone," Angela whispered, turning back with a giant grin on her face. "Besides, that means we can work on homework together and I can give you a tour of the manor!"

"Okay!" Relena said finally, as Angela smiled softly.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at Park A at eight we can head straight over, unless you have other plans," Angela asked.

"Oh no, tomorrow at eight is wonderful!"

Angela walked with her towards class, as a tear came to her eye.

"I will protect you Relena," she whispered, inaudible to the sandy blond girl beside her.

* * *

"Welcome to hell," Heero sighed. As he watched out to the spaceport window, he listened to a particular braided-self-proclaimed Grim Reaper argue with the attendant about ticket prices. Why she didn't just buy a private shuttle was beyond him. After about ten minutes of the torture, she had finally gotten the attention of the entire spaceport with her fight, and he finally walked up to the two arguing, and put a hand gently over the Grim Reaper's mouth. "Let me start over. Hi, we're now interested in a private shuttle for a visit to Mars. How much will it cost?"

"What size?"

"Whatever's available."

"We only have our Exclusive Executive Jet ready. I'm positive that you don't have the funds for that."

Heero sighed, as the girl beside him, Duo, was awestruck. He used his free hand to reach into his pocket, and pulled out his credit card.

"Ring it up."

"But sir, you couldn't possibly."

"My father would be furious if I didn't bring my fiancé with me to meet him," Heero said sharply. "Now ring it up."

"O-o-okay," the woman behind the counter said, shaking as she slowly slid the card through the scanner. Ten minutes later, they both stood before the Exclusive Executive Jet.

"You can't spend the doctors' money like that! We're on a budget!" Duo proclaimed as Heero simply moved into the cockpit. "I'm sure you just wasted three months worth of allowance!"

"I don't need their allowance. In fact, I gave it back and told them to share it with you."

"What? You did?" Duo asked, shocked.

"I make my own money. I don't need to spend theirs."

"That's crazy!" Duo exclaimed, as she heard him fishing for the keys in his pocket. "WAIT! I'M NOT ONBOARD YET!"

"Get onboard then!" Heero shouted back to her, as she rushed to get aboard the ship.

* * *

"Today, Oz has suffered a mighty heavy blow due to the arrival of renegade soldiers, who are taking out base after base. Sources claim that they might be connected to an incident in the Earth Satellite colonies two days ago where the ES-Colony L120 suffered a great hit by what has been called a new mobile suit model. It destroyed a nearby Oz colony, and caused an explosion that sent the weather simulators out of control, causing endless rain for two whole days. The technicians on site say that the situation is now stable, but police are now searching for the unidentified mobile suit, and its pilot."

How could they possibly account for the massive amount of damage that these newer "renegades" were causing to her? She only gave them two days of rain. It wasn't like she'd given them a tornado or anything. Those in the colonies needed to visit the Earth sometime. Then they wouldn't complain about two days of rain. Then another thought struck her. That was where the doctors were!

"Stupid old men—and that woman," Wufei whispered venomously. "I can't believe they're so vain, as to give me a dummy mission for getting them a little wet! They ought to be ashamed."

Once again, her holograph-phone was ringing, but she didn't pick it up. Once again, it was the woman's face on the answering machine's hologram.

"Wufei, this is critical. They've traced your hideout."

"Maybe because stupid people keep calling me, and they know I never answer the phone," Wufei muttered, as the message continued.

"You need to move to Earth, and cause more mess in Oz HQ there. Do not destroy when you are uncertain of its importance. Hold them down as long as you can. I will be switching to a tape now. Get out."

Wufei didn't need a second notice, as she heard footsteps outside her little apartment. Finally moving from her corner, she swept up her magazines, and opened a secret door she had been guarding in her seat. As she shut the door, she heard the woman speak in a higher tone, with a different message.

"Hi honey! I hope you're enjoying living outside the house! Did you find everything you need all right? Oh I hope so! I love you honey!"

"How appropriate," Wufei scoffed, as she walked down a passageway to another wall, which upon tapping led to the end of the hallway. She stepped into the nearby stairwell, as her apartment was stormed.

* * *

Author's Note

**Trowa:** That was interesting.

**Wufei:** … … I'm not listening.

**Trowa:** You could always pretend she isn't named after you, you know.

**Wufei:** … … That's a great idea! Then I can make fun of her!

**Trowa:** I don't know what was stopping you before…

**ImperialGuardian:** Did Wufei calm down yet?

**Wufei:** Hey Trowa (holds up bodybag), look what I found…

**ImperialGuardian:** Guess not! Hey Trowa, pass the message for me! (runs off again)

**Wufei:** (grabs Trowa by the shirt) What message?

**Trowa:** (brushes Wufei off) Please review.


	3. Tea Time

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian**: I do not own Gundam Wing. I want to, but no one's taking my offer. In fact, they won't even return my phone call.

**Wufei**: Dare I ask the price?

**Trowa**: I'd advise against.

**ImperialGuardian**: I told them I'd pay them a dollar per character.

**Trowa**: Did you stop to consider that they just might think that's an outrageous offer?

**ImperialGuardian**: Hey, I heard that my best friend offered twenty cents! I'm giving them a real deal here!

**Wufei**: Is your friend a girl?

(Trowa sighs)

**ImperialGuardian**: Umm… I've decided on whim that Trowa will end the skits at the end! Onto the chapter!

_

* * *

_**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**CHAPTER 3: Tea Time**

_The time, is A.C. 580. In a world where war is imminent, there is a new hope. Whether or not it's going to succeed, well, only time will tell. My curse is spreading out to the world, and I want to stop it. It must not continue. No one else should suffer my pain…_

_

* * *

A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

Tonight was not relaxing. Once again that rich boy and his stupid cologne decided to confront me. I don't want him catching onto me so soon! It's bad enough that Heero is on his way, and that I was forced out of nowhere to invite Relena over for a tour of the manor. Oh God, I hope she doesn't figure this out. I would hate it beyond all reason if she—no, I will protect her. This is my task, and I will not falter. No one shall harm her, for she is my friend. She is my friend.

Why do I have to keep telling myself that? It's like I'm lying to myself. But I know I'm not. Relena is my friend. I will protect her. Even if it is from the likes of Heero. Although, I guess I shouldn't be too worried. He's not like the boy in the news files, but he's close enough.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

_

* * *

Day 3_

Command Log

I confronted her again. She seems to definitely be holding back. Ms. Doll certainly seems to have a way with circling questions. This morning she spoke of the world as if up close everything was ugly. However, I believe that the world is only as beautiful as we make it out to be. So I'm certain that she has something that has happened to her in the past that—wait a minute! I knew I'd recognized her countenance! Yet if I'm correct, that means she must be much more important than some Gatekeeper of the Dead Garden. Why is she involved with us though? What is her true motivation? It would seem, that she gets more and more alluring with each new detail that I discover about her. Ms. Doll, I shall keep your secret for now, but I promise you, it will not be for long.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log

Heero is still as amazing as ever. I love how he talks his way through anything. I truly do wonder where he gets his funds from. It's amazing that he could have raised that much money in such a short time. I guess I shall have to ask those doctors about it sometime. Oh well!

Traveling in this ship is simply awesome! I love it so much! The interior is the best of everything! You know, I could get used to this! I'll have to remember to drag Heero along with me on missions more frequently.

Duo

* * *

Mission Log

Still en route to target. Inform doctors that hacking is an essential skill.

Heero

* * *

Command Log

Quatre went to face her, and twice no less. That first time I, unfortunately, came too late to be of any assistance. However, the second time I had a better view of her facial expressions from the doorway as the two spoke a short distance away. It came as a pleasant surprise that she can manage to keep a straight face. However, her eyes told the truth on their own. She was agitated, disturbed. Whether it was by Quatre's question or by other matters, she was nonetheless irritated. Her choice of words didn't help my opinion of her much. She spoke simply of the world as filled with two kinds of people, the naïve and the experienced. The experienced could see the world for what it really was, whereas the naïve would view the world in any way they pleased. Somehow, she came across as the naïve type.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log

Stupid doctors. Stupid rain. Stupid Oz! If I didn't hate Oz so much I'd want to join them!

I guess this means, that there are no truly good sides in this battle. Only those who have chosen the wiser path of two. How sad.

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's the most amazing thing! Angela has invited me over for tea and a tour of her manor tomorrow! I'm so excited. When I told father and mother, they seemed hesitant to allow me to go, but after I promised I'd be careful and bring my gun with me in my purse, they were accepting. I know I don't speak much on my self-defense courses, but in order to appreciate the good you need to know the bad. This whole Oz ordeal showed me more thoroughly that total pacifism is a far cry from a reality, yet we can reach peace by accepting minimal violence as a way to lead to a peace. However, it's slightly discomforting to see that Oz is reborn and on the move again. It's almost like a renaissance of old times, and it makes me worry that we will see those five men again, as young as they ever were. It's a terrifying thought that such violent people would ever be needed again.

Yet I shouldn't worry about that! I'm just one child of ten of the Martian Ambassador. It's not like someone is going to target me! They'd probably be interested in my sister Arianna far before myself! Of all of us, she is the closest to our father, not to mention she was the first born. She would be the one targeted before me, at the very least. Then there's Marco. He's taller, smarter, and is even into politics. And Sarah is joining the Inter-Planetary Armed Forces! If anything, any one of them is in more danger than myself! I'm one of ten children. I'm not that special! Even father said that they would come after our mother first!

Oh, guess what? I've decided to join the horseback-riding club! I know father gave us a private tutor and we learned a lot when I was younger, but I think it would be nice to revisit those skills. You never know when they'll come in handy!

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

* * *

She paced. It was unlike her. As she waited there for Relena, checking her clock, the porcelain doll moved back and forth, feeling as though each second was too precious to waste. Granted, she came an hour early to avoid running into Quatre, but in retrospect, it probably would have been better to face him after all. Her mind wandered back to the one-sided telephone call she had received only a few days ago.

"_I don't care how much you care about formalities and holding to the myth. We are not going to scare them with some stupid new files of the past. They obviously were never afraid of them before. So as of now, we are sending two towards you so that you can meet them, and they you. How long do you intend to hide there? I'm sure she would be laughing at you right now, hiding like a cornered little child, underneath your own identity. We will send them at oh-ten hundred to Dead Garden. Be there oh mighty Gatekeeper."_

She had thought it was yesterday. Fortunately, it had been a school day, and she knew they would never send guests when she wasn't home. It was rude! However, she was certain that today was the day that manor would be inviting quite a few unwelcome guests. The boy they called—Relena ran around the corner, as the porcelain doll finally stopped pacing, and smiled.

"Angela! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Relena panted.

"Hardly, you're fifteen minutes early," she pointed out.

"Really? Have you been waiting here long?" Relena questioned.

"Not really," Angela replied, smiling.

"She's been here for some time," Relena thought to herself. "She really doesn't mean any harm, does she? I was worried when I ran out this morning, but she's just too nice to be bad!"

"Well then, off to the manor!" Angela said, taking Relena's hand and almost dragging her through the park to a luxurious black hover limo that was waiting for them. Relena smiled inwardly at the thought she must have put into this. Angela was indeed a planner. A man in uniform opened the door for them to enter.

"Amazing!" Relena announced as she looked at the interior of the limo. It was pearl white leather with enough seats for ten. There was a hologram telephone as well as an onboard computer and hologram projector. "Do you ride in this every day to school?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling inwardly. "I'm usually working out business affairs over relaxing though. It seems a shame to have the projector if I don't make much use of it."

"That's not true!" Relena replied. "Maybe some day, you can make use of it. When work slows down. It's got to sometime!"

Angela knew that was something she might say. As they rode back to the Totgarten Manor, they spoke of school and of the park. It was then that Angela received a phone call.

"Is that your work?" Relena asked. She looked at the caller ID. It said 'Archer.' She sighed.

"No, it's a friend, but I don't think I want to answer it," Angela said, looking somewhat scornful at the phone. "Marvin!"

The driver's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes madam?"

"Answer the phone and tell Archer that I'm a little busy right now, but that Nanette would help him with whatever he needs."

"Of course madam."

Relena sighed. Was this the person who had called her before? No, it wasn't the same glare. She seemed more annoyed than before. This person was a different type of friend.

"Your friends seem to cause you grief," Relena said softly.

"No, it's not that!" Angela said suddenly.

"I don't want to burden you Angela."

"You aren't!"

"Please, just tell me if I am. I don't feel that it's proper for friends to burden one another, to cause each other grief," Relena said. Angela smiled softly now.

"My friends, the few that I have, I hold high hopes for. I want to do what I can for them, but there are times that I feel that I have reached the end of my tether, and cannot help them much further."

"Are they really your friends?" Relena asked now.

"I guess it's been so long, that anyone who acquaints themselves with me becomes a friend," Angela admitted.

"Well I'll try to be a good friend!" Relena announced.

"Thank you Relena," Angela replied. Relena smiled. "What?"

"You didn't say Miss Relena this time," she answered with a bright smile. "I won't let you down!"

"I wonder," Angela thought. "How will this fare for us?"

"Madam?" Marvin said from the front. "We have arrived, and Mr. Archer said he would speak with you soon."

"I am sure that he will," Angela sighed. As the door opened, the two proceeded out of the limo, as Relena gawked at the sight before her. It was all on a cliff, a breathtaking cliff with a giant mansion that reminded her entirely of a castle. She had never expected something so expansive or extraordinary. What shocked her even more were the two stunned boys who stood at the gate. The taller of the two had short, dusty brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, whereas the other was a platinum blond hair and blue eyes. The blond one, she immediately recognized from one of her father's dinner parties.

"Don't tell me he's Archer," Relena asked, pointing to the blond boy.

"Yes, he's staying with me for awhile while his father is working out contracts with our company. It's more of a peace agreement, I think," Angela said with a smile.

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend," the blond one, Archer, said with a look of surprise. "I wouldn't have called if you had told me."

"I didn't know you had something that urgent to speak with me about," Angela replied with a simper smile, her amber eyes showing hints of fury.

"We can discuss it later," Archer said. "For now, who is this?"

Relena sighed inwardly. So she wasn't that memorable after all. One out of ten really can be rough sometimes.

"I'm Relena Altroost," Relena replied, curtsying.

"Oh! You're one of the Martian Ambassador's daughters, correct?" Archer replied, smiling. "Forgive me for not recognizing you immediately. I'm Archer Deus Antebella."

"It's a pleasure."

"You seem happier today," the emerald-eyed boy said to Angela. "Any special reason?"

"Relena, this is my other guest, Reynold," Angela explained. Relena noted that Angela was quick to change the subject.

"Why didn't you say you had other guests here already? I feel like I'm imposing," Relena said, looking down.

"Nonsense!" Angela said warmly. "I'm glad you came. It's strange being in the manor with only boys to talk to. The maids are always so busy!"

"Boys, huh?" the taller one, Reynold, huffed.

"Come, I'm sure Richard has tea ready!" Angela said, dragging Relena into the castle of a manor.

* * *

Archer and Reynold looked to the passing girls.

"Could this be the guest they were talking about?" Archer asked.

"I don't think so," Reynold replied, leaning against the gate. "She's up to something."

"Isn't she always?" Archer replied. "It seems that everything she does is very calculated and thought out."

"How many times have you approached her?" Reynold asked with a smile.

"Only twice, but it seems she's getting better at avoiding me. Yet if Miss Altroost isn't the guest that they were talking about, I wonder who it could be," Archer explained, shifting his weight and turning to the cliff.

"Looks like we're bound to find out soon. They did say today," Reynold pointed out, his eyes on the door to the manor.

* * *

"This is absolutely amazing!" Relena exclaimed. The room they had entered the manor from led to a grand ballroom of a lobby, with a giant spiral staircase that seemed to go all the way to the ceiling and beyond. Relena spun around once, her long sandy blond hair perfectly spinning with her. "I can't believe you live here!"

"Sometimes, even I don't believe I live here," Angela replied with a smile. "Nanette!"

"Coming mad—oh, a guest! Hello and welcome!" a woman in maid's attire said, rushing down the spiral staircase. As she finally reached the bottom, she rushed to Angela. Relena wondered what rush there was besides getting down the staircase.

"Nanette, can you have someone check to see if Richard has prepared the tea as per my request this morning?"

"I'll personally attend to the matter. In the meantime, is there anything else that you need?"

"Do you have a spare room ready?"

"I'll send Maya on it at once madam," the maid, Nanette replied, rushing off.

"Was there a need to hurry?" Relena asked once Nanette had gone.

"That's how Nanette works," she replied. "Always in a rush. That's why she's the head of house when I'm gone."

"I see," Relena said, looking down. "Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

"Why are you so worried about imposing?" Angela asked with a smile. "There no way you ever could. Besides, it's rather quiet here most of the time so everyone was happy to be working for a change. By the way, what's your home like?"

"Nothing this expansive," Relena admitted. "We just came here ourselves, once Papa had been named Martian Ambassador. He guessed that it would be wiser to stay here and carry out his post. The house we're in is a mansion, simply because there are so many of us."

"It must be nice," Angela said softly. "To have so many people to live with and care about."

"Huh?" Relena asked, seeing a depressed look on the face of her friend. Had she said something? "Are you all right Angela?"

"To have so many people who care about you," Angela muttered. She turned back to the doorway, to see Archer standing there defiantly. She smiled some. "Why don't you join us for tea Archer?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Archer said, giving her a strange look.

"Oh dear!" Angela said, looking at a giant clock that was on a wall to their right. It was 9:50 AM. "Forgive me, but I must go greet the newest guest! I will return momentarily Relena!"

Relena watched her friend walk out past Archer. Archer sighed. Relena and Archer stood in silence for some time, until he decided to finally move from the door.

"How are you faring Miss Altroost?" he asked warmly.

"All has been well. It has been some time since we have last seen each other," Relena replied. Archer laughed.

"Yes, if you consider two months ago a long time," he said. Relena's eyes seemed to laugh with him, but her face was hesitant. She couldn't shake that something was now wrong here. When Angela had been in the room, it had seemed like the most wonderful place on Mars. Now, now she was alone, afraid. Was this how Angela felt every time she was at home? Relena decided right then and there. "Are you all right Miss Altroost?"

"Please, call me Relena," Relena replied, as Archer took a step back in surprise. She had already given him her name, so why was he reacting now? This wasn't too informal, was it?

"RELENA?" a voice said from behind her. Relena spun to see a girl. Not just any girl. This girl, who stood in the doorway, she made Relena angry.

"YOU!" she shouted.

"OH HELL NO!" the girl replied bitterly. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Huh?" Archer asked, confused. Relena tsked, as she gave the girl a smug look.

"It would seem that even hopeless fools can find their way into this haven."

"OH that's IT! I'm going to—"

The girl was stopped by a hand. The group looked to see a boy, one who had violet eyes. The girl immediately stopped her antics, as Relena's heart froze. Archer merely smiled.

"So it is true after all," Archer said simply.

"Yes," the boy with violet eyes said calmly. Angela returned shortly afterward through the front door.

"Sorry! I was ensuring their cargo was being packed off properly!" she exclaimed, as she saw the scene. "What's wrong Relena?"

"You know her?" the bitter girl asked coldly. "This witch, you know her?"

"I don't know why you think I'm such a witch," Relena replied in a similar fashion. "I can hardly understand spite over me doing what I'm told to do in such a situation."

"I still hate you."

"Unfortunately, the feeling's mutual."

The group stood in silence, as Nanette dashed into the room.

"Oh dear me! Sorry it took so long madam! Richard has fallen ill and I was forced to as another to fill in for him to make the tea. So it should be ready for—oh dear, you now have more guests. I'll go have more tea made immediately!" Nanette said, dashing right out of the room again. Angela sighed.

"Wonderful. Everyone, please follow me!" Angela said, starting to leave, as Relena dashed to fall in step with her. "Yes?"

"Did you know this many people were coming today? How do you know her?"

"Not so many, no," Angela replied simply. "I have an important meeting with two of them later. I only met the others recently, Reynold and that girl."

"Sorry that I acted so harshly," Relena whispered. "It's just that I will not give her the honor of an apology or forgiveness."

"Even angels have dark sides apparently," Angela sighed. Relena was confused.

"So, how long do you plan to keep us in the dark?" Archer asked Angela, who merely smiled.

"I'll explain everything tonight."

"That meeting," Relena thought. "I wonder what it's about."

The group managed to make it to the tea room. The group sat in relative silence. Tension filled the air, and no one was in a rush to break it.

* * *

Author's Note

**Trowa**: Somehow, I think you want Angela to sound obsessive-compulsive.

**ImperialGuardian**: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't!

**Wufei**: Why in the world are you still writing this?

**ImperialGuardian**: Because it's fun!

**Wufei**: You keep telling yourself that, you crazed banshee…

**ImperialGuardian**: … … That was a compliment—right?

**Trowa**: (sighs as he places earplugs in his ears) Will he ever learn?

**Wufei**: No.

**ImperialGuardian**: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Wufei**: (holding ears) I take back what I said! Just shut up wretched woman!

**ImperialGuardian**: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Trowa**: (sighing) Maybe you could just say you're sorry and shut up Wufei. This gets us nowhere.

**Wufei**: NEVER!

_Two hours later…_

**ImperialGuardian**: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Wufei**: I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE!

**Trowa**: (sighing) Review please, since this fight isn't ending anytime soon.


	4. Plans

Author's Note

**Wufei**: WHY WORLD WHY? Why does this story continue?

**ImperialGuardian**: Because unlike you, people actually like reading it.

**Trowa**: You know, it'd probably help if you weren't so mean to him.

**ImperialGuardian**: You're probably right, but it adds comic relief if I do!

**Wufei**: (holds katana) I think you're overdue for a headcut.

**ImperialGuardian**: … … … Later! I don't own Gundam Wing, and enjoy everyone! (Runs away)

_

* * *

_**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**CHAPTER 4: Plans**

_The time, is A.C. 580. In a world where war is imminent, there is a new hope. Whether or not it's going to succeed, well, only time will tell. My curse is spreading out to the world, and I want to stop it. It must not continue. No one else should suffer my pain…_

_

* * *

A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

I have explained the plan to the others. They don't like it. In fact, they hardly understood the need for it. I really can't blame them though. Damn doctors. They may have seen the news files, but they hadn't been there when Ms. Kathari went down. It was so similar to the news files, that when the doctors mentioned this mission and a need for funding, I was more than happy to help.

Why did they change the battle plan? Do they want me to come across as an idiot? I certainly hope not. Because then their funding is as good as gone. On a lighter note, Relena had a wonderful time today, and I was most happy to offer her another visit, just to piss of Quatre a little more.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

_

* * *

Day 4_

Command Log

We found out Gatekeeper has a friend. Her name is Relena Altroost, daughter of the Martian Ambassador. She left in the early hours to go get her, and brought her back just in time for the guests, Heero and Duo, to arrive. I suspect she brought the girl to specifically meet the two, although shocking enough Relena Altroost has a distinct dislike of Duo.

Ms. Doll is no longer as large a mystery as she used to be either. She's known most infamously in the upperclass world. I'm shocked I didn't notice sooner. But her code name is Zechs. She had this grand plan she was told about, how we would follow the actions of the news files to defeat this newly formed enemy, but quite frankly, I don't think it will work. It's not a strong enough battle plan.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log

The little witch of a girl is HERE. Why? What did I do to deserve this? How in the world did Zechs meet that WENCH! I can't even write because of her! Damn!

Duo

* * *

Mission Log

Met Zechs and Duo's rival, Relena. Mission was briefed.

Heero

* * *

Command Log

Quatre and I appear to be on the same wavelength about Gatekeeper. She's a calculating person whose priorities seem to be stuck in the past. Well, at least she has a proper codename now. Zechs. At least the mission makes as much sense as her.

I guess I sound a little venomous towards her, but I doubt you would blame me. She brought a civilian to the manor. A CIVILIAN! That was about the dumbest thing I've seen her do yet! Who does she think she is? Even I know better than to do that! All right. If she's not in violation, I'll crossdress.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log

I am en route to a new location. Heard something that might be important that I wish to verify.

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary,

Wow, I had the greatest time today! I went to Angela's house, and saw the whole manor! I mean, she literally has a manor! We went to room after room, looking at everything. The only rooms we didn't get to see were the occupied guest rooms and the master bedroom. According to Angela, they left the master bedroom alone until the

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

* * *

Relena walked around the park with Angela. The two certainly had become fast friends. With a small smile, Relena stepped in front of her, catching her off guard.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you again for letting me visit yesterday, for offering your whole day off to hang out with me, and apologize for my rude behavior."

"It's all right," Angela assured. The doctors hadn't been too happy that she'd made a friend, let alone brought her to the manor. In any case, now she was watching Relena for the day, to make sure nothing happened.

"How did your meeting go?" Relena asked now, but regretted her decision to inquire the moment Angela went dim.

"It was terrible. I'm afraid that my recent venture might not be going as planned," Angela admitted.

"You're going into doll mode," Relena minded cheerfully. Angela gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry, but I agree with the other girls at school on one thing about you Angela. You truly look like a porcelain doll when you're sad."

"I'm not just here for display," Angela replied, somewhat angrily. Relena looked crushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No, it's not you Miss Relena! I know you mean nothing when you say it!" Angela replied cheerfully, waving it off with her hand. "When others call me that, they think I'm just a show, a fragile little porcelain doll that needs protection."

"Apparently not! You run a giant company and that manor all by yourself! You're a strong person!" Relena added. "They're just looking at you from far away!"

Silence reigned, as the two continued on.

"Thank you Miss Relena," Angela said softly. Relena was humming some as they passed by a park bench. "Although you too, are looking at me from a distance."

* * *

Never before had such a thing been proposed. Sure, they were looking at war here, but the idea Zechs was proposing… Quatre looked out from the cliff top again.

"From a distance, you think everything is beautiful," he whispered. Trowa sat down beside him.

"She's got a point with that one, you know," Trowa said simply. "When you look at even the most beautiful creature from a distance, up close you may find it more revolting than anything you've ever seen. The same can be said about people."

"From a distance, they seem like allies, but get close enough to them and you see them as enemies," Quatre supplied.

"We can't help that," Trowa continued, his eyes also fixated on the landscape before them. "When you get down to it, everyone is an enemy."

"That's not true!" Quatre exclaimed. Trowa looked at him. "It's not true, because there are people in the world who see everything as beautiful, regardless of aims. Those people can always be considered an ally."

"It's okay," Trowa said softly now, putting a hand on the blond's head, slightly ruffling his hair. "We have a mission from the doctors. This time they say it's a group effort."

"Zechs included?"

"Nope."

"Heero pissed?"

"You bet."

* * *

Heero read through the mission specs again. No mention of Zechs. He wondered why Zechs got special treatment. He'd seen the hangar. He knew automatically which suit was hers. It was the cleanest one in the hangar. Sure, there were mechanics working, and it very easily could have been fixed before their arrival, but he doubted it. She was being treated like a princess. And he hated that.

"There better be a good reason," he grunted, as hands fell over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice giggled.

"Duo?"

"You're no fun! How'd ya know?" Duo asked, coming around from behind him, her hands falling. "And what do you mean 'there better be a good reason'?"

"Zechs isn't on the roster."

"She doesn't need to be," Duo scowled. Heero thought about that. If Zechs had gone, Duo would probably kill her and say it was an accident. Duo and her had been a little short with one another over Relena. That civilian would be problematic, and if the word could be given, he'd just take a gun and shoot her out of the water.

"Right."

"Heero, you don't WANT her on the mission, do you?" Duo asked. Heero thought about it for a moment.

"No."

* * *

Wufei was sad. Looking at this wall before her, her eyes began to water.

"No, they didn't," she whispered. "They couldn't have."

Her reply was the silence of the expansive room. Body parts of various forms and genders, and blood were strewn everywhere, a bloody blade in her right hand. The bodies were all uniformed in the same violet slacks and top, with a grey armband emblazoned with a lion's head, and the word OZ beneath it. Wufei was drenched, her white apparel covered in the blood of her victims, but she was not happy. She was crying, looking at the wall before her. The strongest woman she'd ever known, and here she was, crying like the little girl she was. As she put her hand to the wall, it faded to reveal a hologram that was covering an arch. She gasped, but then cried more, the truth finally revealed.

"Papa, they finished it—they really finished it."

* * *

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian**: Wouldn't you like to know what happened?

**Wufei**: No.

**Trowa**: Wufei, the girl was covered in blood and was crying. Aren't you remotely concerned?

**Wufei**: No.

**ImperialGuardian**: Come on, this was a breakthrough, a shocker, and all you can say is no?

**Wufei**: …

**Trowa**: You're stopping it there, aren't you?

**ImperialGuardian**: They can wait until next chapter to find out more. Can't you guys? (sees angry mob outside room) On second thought—to the emergency bunker!

**Trowa**: Review please.


	5. Composure Lost

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian**: I'm happy to say this is going much better than I hoped!

**Wufei**: …

**Trowa**: You seem to be suffering in writing. Why?

**ImperialGuardian**: It's called writer's block. I've been stuck for so long now… I kinda want to take a week or two off altogether. Maybe when school starts.

**Trowa**: It's unhealthy to write that much.

**ImperialGuardian**: No it's not! I do it all the time! Just means I have to think more.

**Wufei**: …

**Trowa**: That's my line Wufei. Contributions?

**Wufei**: No.

_

* * *

_**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**Chapter 5: Composure Lost**

_This could be all my fault. In fact, I'm sure everyone would love to blame me for the chaos, the disorder. Unfortunately, it may already be too late. My curse is about to hit the masses. And I can't save them. Why did you do this—answer me…_

_

* * *

A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

Well, I am remotely shocked. She hasn't called me. Only the men have, to harass me about my stupid plan. It's not stupid! Damn them! I can hardly focus properly with all the crap they're giving me. You know, it's like the three of them are on different wavelengths. Although I should properly explain. See, this group is run by three doctors who are on the ES colonies. Not saying where. That's too risky. Anyhow, each doctor trains and maintains the operations of two of the pilots. I am the financial backing for this small, semi-efficient organization. My workers all have a thorough background check, and are eternally loyal to my causes. So when I say she, Diary, I'm referring to the doctor that trained me. Wufei didn't think too highly of her, but she really is a nice lady, and it's wonderful to converse with her from time to time. There's been a lack of conversation from her, making me wonder what's really going on in the ES colonies.

In any case, I can't do it while I'm hosting and babysitting. Maybe I'll message Wufei tomorrow morning to find out more about it. Yes, I guess this is another one of those times where my grand plans will have to wait. I hate it when that happens. By the way, I think I've made an enemy out of Duo. She seems to have been rather fired up from Relena's visit still. Oh well. Nothing I can do for now.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

_

* * *

Day 5_

Command Log

A group mission, the first one. And they told Ms. Doll to stay out. It's strange how she gets assigned the simple task of housing us and sheltering us, but why does she never go on missions? She has a suit. I've seen it. I think they named it Tallgeese. But how in the world does she get out? Unless she's the one backing this operation, I see no need for special treatment. The mission was a success.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log

If I ever have to work with that arrogant, simple-minded wench, Zechs, I am going to be royally pissed! I bet you she has no idea what it's like to be a pilot, to be in the heat of battle. We're having a stakeout, Heero and I, while we're waiting on Quatre and Trowa. If anything, writing in this command log is a way to pass the

Duo

* * *

Mission Log

Phase 2 of mission completed. Remind self that Zechs should be left on a solo mission.

Heero

* * *

Command Log

We just completed our phase of the mission. Quatre said he'd wait for the end of the mission before he'd record the results. Well, I guess I don't blame him, but if that were the case he's going to be writing on the drive back, and trust me, you can't write and ride at the same time—not with Duo around. She's scary, and energetic in ways that could kill. I think I like Zechs, the Gatekeeper, more than her. And we all know how lame Gatekeeper is.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log

Can't write. Don't ask me to.

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary,

Silly me, I didn't finish my journal entry last night! See, I was so excited over the visit to Angela's house and getting to be really great friends with her that I had to run and tell my siblings about her. And you know how that goes. By the time I was back I was exhausted.

I'm shocked at the rising concern my parents have for my welfare. They keep saying I shouldn't trust Angela. I am a capable, responsible person! I can tell that Angela wouldn't hurt me, and I think it's wrong that my parents judge her by her father's past! It's really unfair! You know, diary, she's really been handed a terrible card in life. It's not fair. She needs a good friend and that's what I'll be! I promise!

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

_**

* * *

**_

The porcelain doll dropped the phone, in clear view of the others, who had returned exhausted from the night before. Quatre and Trowa were drinking tea, and Heero had somehow smuggled in coffee overnight, and Duo was sipping away on some random, off brand energy drink. Her face was white as she struggled to pick the phone back up. The four had perked their ears at this. Composure lost from the one who seemed to be the most calculated person in the Universe? This had to be good.

"Repeat that for me, Wufei."

There was a garble, seeing as they were all too far away from the phone.

"Okay. Come to the Dead Garden. The doctors can go to hell. We need to discuss. How fast can you—two days? Okay. Don't die please—right, I'll call and piss her off first chance I get for you. Thanks for the heads up. Take care, my friend—but I—right."

There was silence for a few moments, as Zechs pulled herself together. She was furious that such a display had escaped her form. She was a dignified lady, not a frightened little schoolgirl! Duo shot her a coy glance.

"So? Wufei, huh? Is he hot?" Duo asked smugly. Zechs smirked.

"I thought the myth involved five pilots," Quatre noted.

"That's none of your concern yet, Duo," she replied.

"No catfights madam," Nanette minded, bringing out more refreshments.

"I can behave myself just fine, Nanette. And Quatre, there were actually seven," Zechs replied curtly, as she joined the others. There was a piercing silence again.

"You said yet. Is Wufei coming then?" Trowa asked calmly, breaking the ice that fell over the table.

"You still haven't explained why you brought a civilian to the Dead Garden. A civilian, Zechs," Heero said sharply.

"That civilian is more important than you think," Zechs replied simply. "And to answer you, Trowa, yes, Wufei is coming, and should be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"Why not have a conversation over a secure line?" Quatre pointed out.

"Some things are meant to stay off the radio," Zechs said simply. "I'd advise that you stop talking to the doctors."

"Why should we listen to you?" Duo shouted. "Whatever you'd like to tell us better be condemning because I ain't listening otherwise! You ain't the boss of me!"

The group shot her shocked looks.

"Nice," Heero thought, the trace hints of a smirk showing up. Zechs simply took one sip of her tea, the cup crashing as she attempted to set it down gently. Blood from the broken shards now in her hands were accompanied with burns from her tea. Nanette looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Quatre and Trowa looked with shock.

"She can bleed! She is human!" they both thought, semi-horrified.

"Look, I can't tell you anything until Wufei gets here. I refuse to break that trust, no matter what. Unless you want to reveal our location to Oz, I suggest you stop making phone calls. The doctors can send files just as well, on their own, to my fax. I swear on my father's grave I won't harm your precious little mission specs."

"Some swear there. Your dad was a heartless bastard."

A gun cocked.

"YOU do NOT INSULT HIS EXCELLENCY in THIS HOUSE!" Nanette said coldly. "You have NO IDEA the hell MADAM has gone through because of HIS ONE MISTAKE!"

Everyone froze. Unsure of how to react to the crazy maid, they looked at the gun that was aimed at Duo's head. Then their eyes traveled to Zechs, who smiled at Nanette.

"She's going to let her shoot?" Duo thought, horrified. "That's it! I'm going to reap her soul in the afterlife!"

"She's crazy," Quatre thought, horrified. "And Ms. Doll is just smiling!"

"Nanette, please go find a first aid kit for my hands," Zechs said calmly, indicating her hands. Nanette placed the gun away.

"Dear me, sorry about that madam. I'll be on it right away!" Nanette replied, running out, as Zechs turned back to the others, who were remotely dumbstruck.

"Do you think I'd swear on his grave so easily now, Duo?" Zechs asked calmly.

"You call shooting Angela Kathari a mistake?" Trowa asked her.

"No, Nanette does. She always has," Zechs replied simply, blood still flowing from her hands, as she finally began to remove the shards of glass of her teacup from her hands. "Look, I know I seem like little Miss Prissy Princess, but please trust me. Oz has a serious upper hand Wufei found, and I'm afraid that we'll have to rethink our strategies if we want to even get close to them..."

* * *

"That's strange. Angela's not here," Relena whispered, seeing the seat beside her empty. Everyone piled in like normal. However, the whispers and glares she received, made her feel less than normal. In fact, as the teacher came in and noted that the seat beside her was absent, she had to look up a second time. There was a sharp glare to Relena, and then the class began. Relena felt like she was going to be sick.

"Hey," a voice whispered beside her. Relena was greeted by a girl with short, dark violet hair and large bangs that fell over her face. Her blue eyes lit up when Relena looked her way. "You don't look all right."

"I'm all right," Relena replied softly. "Just feel like everyone is staring at me."

"That's because they are," she replied with a soft smile. Relena felt her queasiness returning. "To think you were named after a famous politician. It's like you have stage fright."

"I do not," she shot back, the teacher lecturing to the blackboard. "I just hate being the center of venomous attention. It's like I killed someone."

"Angela has never missed a day. They're just all being distraught about the fact that Angela is human."

"Huh?"

"Listen to these girls. They've only seen an Angela that consistently showed perfection, flawlessness. You show up and suddenly she acts like a normal person. You're breaking the mold, and probably making a few allies and enemies in the crowd. You want to sit with me at lunch today?"

"I don't even know you," Relena replied simply.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the girl replied with a small giggle. "I'm Lucrezia, but everyone here calls me Lu."

"Well, Lu, I'm Relena Altroost."

"I knew that silly. You hang around Angela Totgarten. Everyone knows your name!" Lucrezia, or Lu, said warmly, the teacher still chatting with the board, as if the class were right in front of her. "So what do you say?"

"What harm can come of it?" Relena sighed.

* * *

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian**: I love irony.

**Trowa**: A little too much.

**Wufei**: …

**ImperialGuardian**: Let's see, I've introduced future Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Zechs, Wufei, doctors, Noin, Une, and Oz—who should I introduce next?

**Trowa**: How about Katharine?

**ImperialGuardian**: That's right! I can't forget her—but she's not reachable yet—we'll have to wait a chapter or two for her. Sorry bout that. Hey Wufei, what about Sally Poe?

**Wufei**: …

**ImperialGuardian**: …

**Trowa**: …

**ImperialGuardian**: Okay… I'll just say that I am working on putting in as many of the past characters in as I can. Even Trieze. Would you like to know who Trieze is Wufei?

**Wufei**: No.

**ImperialGuardian**: Yay! I got an answer! Yipee!

**Trowa**: (sigh) Please review.


	6. Mysterious Discoveries

Author's Note

**ImperialGuardian:** Hey everyone. Yes, I know—I vanished. Actually, I'm still sorta vanished. Right now, well, it's pretty traumatic, and busy, so yeah, I'll update my bio page so you have the story. Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay. Truly I am. I am currently writing out finished chapters for everyone to read, since I've been off the map for so long, and I think I'm going to update one chapter at a time from now on, depending on which story is being read more… I think. I'll try to write more when I can, but since this is mid-crises, I'll make no steady promises.

**Wufei**: …

**Trowa**: That's the most you've said in about three chapters. What's up?

**ImperialGuardian**: … There, I stole Wufei's line. Wufei, you should be happier. I haven't written a solid anything in months.

**Wufei**: (grins) I know.

**ImperialGuardian**: Well, it's not your fault, and people still read, so the show goes on! Oh, by the way, I do not own Gundam Wing, but please don't steal my plotline.

**Gundam Wing Renaissance**

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Discoveries**

_This could be all my fault. In fact, I'm sure everyone would love to blame me for the chaos, the disorder. Unfortunately, it may already be too late. My curse is about to hit the masses. And I can't save them. Why did you do this—answer me…_

* * *

_A.C. 580_

Dear Diary,

For the love of God. I don't even know where to start. I suspect the doctors, but then again, I must still be getting agitated over their opinions of my first plan. Look, let me put it this way, since I can't reveal too much until after Wufei gets here, in the odds that one of the others has found you my precious diary:

We are in deep shit.

Forgive my language, but there was no other tangible way to describe this situation. I must leave you in the dark for now. I am truly sorry for such a deceit my diary.

Always here,

Angela Totgarten

* * *

_Day 7_

Command Log

To think I thought she was a potential enemy. Wow. I was terribly wrong. Ms. Doll has proven that without a doubt, she is an ally. Although granted I question her ethics, she seems to be in the right place. She wouldn't let her maid go crazy on Duo, when the two have been at each other's throats since the incident with Ms. Altroost. Duo seems to think she's a nutcase. I don't blame her though. She's only seen Ms. Doll the last day or so. I've been observing her for a few more days beyond that. Her attitude changed considerably since their arrival.

Heero called us together after that morning's events. We were discussing her advice. Duo was the first to say we should just ignore her warnings and continue like we were before. Trowa seemed to be on her wavelength, no matter how much looked composed. I, however, pointed out amiably, that no harm would come of that, and she even swore she wouldn't harm the briefs we receive. Heero agreed with me, which ended the conversation. He said simply, that it would be far easier to get our mission briefs anyhow.

Quatre

* * *

Command Log 

WHORE! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! HER AND THAT DAMN MAID! THEY SHOULD BOTH ROT!!

Duo

* * *

Mission Log 

Mission briefs will now be received from faxes.

Heero

* * *

Command Log 

If only Duo wouldn't bark so much. I'd also like to point out that Nanette is potentially bipolar… or something. She pulled out a gun on Duo, and since then Duo wouldn't shut up. You'd think she'd run out of things to say eventually, but no, not for a minute. Even now I can hear her down the hall, shouting into her command log. It's rather infantile, really. This is throwing me off. I'll try to get a better update tomorrow.

Trowa

* * *

Command Log 

…

Wufei

* * *

Dear Diary, 

What an interesting day I had! First, Angela was absent, so everyone was staring at me. It was really weird. Then I made a new friend Lucrezia, who likes just being called Lu. We ate lunch together and actually went to the park afterwards! It was so much fun! I can't believe how nice she's being though. I almost imagine something here is not quite right. But for now, all I can do is move along with it. Besides, it's not like everyone I meet is a potential galactic felon.

Here tomorrow,

Relena Altroost

* * *

She was pacing again, looking out the window. It had been another unnatural, steadfast habit Ms. Doll had adopted in the past few days. Quatre saw that even though she was fairly calculating and cold at times, it seemed there was a genuine, concerned person in that shell of a human being. However, it all depended on how she truly viewed Wufei. Was he simply another pawn in her game? Something was telling him no, but one could never truly be sure. Ms. Doll jumped at Quatre's presence. 

"Archer?" she asked. Quatre jumped. It'd been the first time she'd called him his real name without anyone else nearby.

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied simply, stopping her pacing. "I'm just waiting for Wufei's signal."

"We all showed up at ten. That's ten minutes away. Wufei should be here soon," Quatre assured.

"Unlike you guys, we trained together. Wufei has a signal that indicates arrival."

Behind both of them, the telephone rang once. Quatre had never seen anyone run so fast. Literally. She was out towards the door in an instant, as a doorbell rang. Quatre simply walked towards the doorway, sure others were soon to follow. He heard Nanette's race down the stairwell.

"Wufei! I'm so glad you're here!"

Oh my. That did not sound anything like the Angela he'd been around the past few days. She wasn't even like that around Relena. Scary.

* * *

Duo was awoken by the commotion. Sleep was for the weak, she decided, as she ran to discover the source. It was Nanette running down the hallway, but then she saw Trowa walking down the hall after her. 

"There's a guest in the Dead Garden," Trowa explained. Duo's gears sprung to life. Wufei was here. Her questions about him were remembered, as she grabbed Trowa's hand and ran down the hallway. Granted, her braid hit him as they rounded a corner, but the two raced towards the entrance.

"Wufei! I'm so glad you're here!"

The two stopped running. Or, to be more precise, Duo stopped running and Trowa crashed into her, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

* * *

Heero had situated himself at the entrance. Wufei was due to be in today. He was certain that the best way to see him, was to wait here and wait for his arrival into the garden. He'd heard the telephones ring once, then was surprised to see Zechs literally dashing to the door, as the doorbell rung, and the door opened on its own. Zechs lept onto whoever was at the door, hugging them tightly. He noted to himself that next time he should sit beside the door. 

"Wufei! I'm so glad you're here!"

He sighed. Great. Not another person that Zechs actually liked. This one wasn't a civilian at least. With a defeated sigh, he walked to the entryway to introduce himself, and was shocked to find himself looking at a female with black eyes and thin, jet black, silk hair. Her eyes cried pain, but her face was all smiles as she and Zechs were—oh god—hugging. Heero thought he'd seen everything.

"Ahem," Heero coughed, as the two stopped hugging, Zechs' face composed now.

"This is Wufei," she announced. No, the person at the doorway was the milkwoman.

"Oh! Lady Wufei, welcome back!" Nanette chirped from the top of the stairwell. Wufei, as she had been named, sent her a warm smile.

"Hello Nanette! Glad to see you are well!" she called out. "Has Zechs been well in my absence?"

"There was a minor mishap after your phone call, but all has been well otherwise!" Nanette replied. Heero thought he'd seen everything. Seriously.

Quatre made his way into the room shortly afterwards. His face nearly fell off, but for the most part he stayed composed, making his way over to the trio.

"So _you_ must be Wufei. I'm Quatre."

"Pleasure," Wufei said simply, acknowledging his greeting.

"HOLY HELL HEERO! HE'S A SHE!"

One didn't need much imagination to guess that it was Duo who'd just screamed at them.

"I can assume that's Duo?" Wufei asked Zechs, who nodded.

"And behind her is Trowa, and he's Heero," she explained.

"Looks like they did a good job for the most part," Wufei said. "Which is awkward."

"I told you I'd harass her for you, but it seems she's gone off the radar since a day or two before your call," Zechs said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Wufei said. She looked at Nanette. "Can you please lead us to the dining room? It's been some time since I've been here. I'm starving."

"Oh certainly Lady Wufei! This way everyone!" Nanette chirped, leading the way.

"How come she calls you lady?" Duo demanded as they walked, giving Wufei the once over.

"That's none of your concern. Honestly," Wufei sighed. "I'd rather not discuss much until we're at the dining room."

As the two walked next to one another, they bore a striking resemblance in apparel and step. The others kept remotely silent as they watched the procession.

"Is this about what I think it's about?" Zechs asked, as Wufei, the taller of the two, took a deep breath.

"Sort of," she replied. The two knew each other very well it seemed. They must have trained together. Wufei didn't scare Heero, although her eyes—they were eyes of a cold-blooded killer. Sure, he and the others had killed, but you didn't get those eyes unless you saw them personally. She was the kind that would look you in the eye, just before your death. Now that he thought about it, they seemed perfect for one another. One who looked dead, and the other looked you dead in the eyes—okay, so it wasn't as solid, but hey, anymore thought and he'd actually be working.

* * *

Lu was waiting for her in Park A. They were going to see Angela. Sure, Lu was frightened, but the two had to do something since she'd been absent. Besides, it's not like Relena had any other friends at school that weren't scared of her amazing powers to transform devils into humans. Lu didn't want to discourage Relena from supporting Angela. Lu watched the flowers in her had taken her all morning to find. Mixed Zinnia, which she had read somewhere to mean "thinking of an absent friend." It was a way for Relena to softly say that she was worried about Angela, and to the hopes that she'd get well soon. Sure, Lu was helping Relena, but at the same time, she raised her chances of getting closer to her—target. Relena waved to Lu, who snapped out of a semi-daze, and waved back. 

"Are you ready?" Relena asked, indicating her limo.

"More than ever! Boy will Angela be surprised!" Lu chirped. She held the flowers tightly as the two entered the limo. The two were sitting in the backseat as they started pulling away from Park A.

* * *

On the ground, behind a departing limo, lay one forgotten flower, attached to it a message. Unlike the other flowers, this one was something between an iris and a venus flytrap in shape and violet in color—known to the florists as monkshood. The note fluttering away, its contents merely known to the wind that swept it away, until a calloused hand caught it. A military-style boot stopped before the flower, as the hand the note was in also retrieved the blossoming beauty. 

"Well, it looks like very little has changed indeed," they chuckled.

* * *

The six sat down precariously, Wufei at the head and Ms. Doll to her right. Duo was seated furthest away, still up in arms about Wufei's gender. Heero sat nearby her, taking in her conversation only halfway. 

"This looks like the lot. I bet we've all trained under each of the docs," Trowa whispered to Quatre, who nodded. This would explain why he and Trowa stayed together even after they'd departed. The two knew how to work together. But why had Wufei and Ms. Doll been separated then?

"We have to talk," Wufei said finally, as Duo silenced herself mid-sentence. Heero looked at the girl with a sideways glance that almost screamed "no kidding." Quatre waited patiently, as Trowa nodded. "There are a few things Zechs and I have been keeping quiet about per the request of a certain doctor we're both quite sure you've never met."

"No kidding," Duo muttered. Quatre watched Wufei's eyes harden, as Duo yelped and hid behind Heero.

"Anyways, this is about the reason this project was started. Not only was an attempt to stop Oz before it got to be a serious threat, but it was also an attempt to get revenge for the ones murdered that day Angela Kathari was killed," Wufei said softly. "My father was one of those killed. He's part of the reason I've come here to the Dead Garden."

"Who was your father?"

"I fear that is a little more complicated than I care to explain at the moment. Just know that my father was working very hard on an important invention, one known in all of our dreams and nightmares, as the time machine."

The group fell silent.

"The blueprints went missing and his project was stolen that day, the thievery covered up by a fire in the lab. His work was all destroyed," Zechs explained, as Wufei looked down at the table. "Although what they didn't know is that he had informed his daughter of all his activities, saying that if he were to fail, she should succeed him. So when the invention went missing, naturally she knew what they had done."

"So why was your old man making a time machine?" Trowa asked inquisitively.

"That's none of your concern. What should be your concern is that Oz has taken this project, and they have finished it," Wufei said angrily. "They finished the flipping thing and are already using it!"

Silence again. Serious silence. It was Ms. Doll who spoke again.

"The only way they could finish this project is with some serious knowledge of our technology—"

"They used Gundanium for the main arch, which father was considering due to its resilient properties, but hadn't even made notes of it. The only people we know of who know about the properties and how to process Gundanium properly are the doctors," Wufei interrupted.

"You're not suggesting that," Heero said flatly.

"You better not be! I mean, they trained us! They taught us everything we know! Why in the world would they train us in order to kill us?" Duo shouted.

"That's what we'd like to know," Zechs said, looking sternly at her tea before her. "That's exactly what we'd like to know."

* * *

Author's Note 

**Wufei:** Why do they act the same?!

**ImperialGuardian**: It's a secret—for now.

**Wufei**: You know Heero isn't the only one with a gun.

**ImperialGuardian**: (runs) I'll be back later! Take over for me Trowa! K-Thanks-Bye!

**Both**: … … …

**Trowa**: Somehow the humor seems lost today. Review please.


End file.
